En el principio
by Edeiel
Summary: Los Merodeadores, desde que se conocieron hasta.... yo que sé cuándo... Aviso, el capítulo 6 es algo desagradable...
1. Remus

En el principio…  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
(Bueno, para variar, tooooodos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo hago esto por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intención de ganar dinero a costa de usar a sus personajes (ya se lo lleva todo ella…) Espero que os guste este primer capítulo de la historia de los Merodeadores ^^ )   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 1: Remus.  
  
Recuerdo cuándo le vi por primera vez. Tendría cinco o seis años y estaba paseando con mi madre por un parquecito de la ciudad. Mi madre se paró a hablar con unas conocidas suyas y yo me senté en un banco. Entonces le vi, estaba sentado en el césped y decenas de pajarillos le rodeaban. Era muy hermoso… parecía un ángel. No pude evitar acercarme a él…  
  
-Hola - dije. El muchachito me miró con unos ojos del color de la miel más pura, grandes y alegres, y una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su bello rostro de piel clara.  
  
-Hola - respondió. Un pajarillo se posó en su cabeza y el chico rió alegremente. Me senté a su lado y le observé unos instantes. Parecía feliz estando sólo con los pájaros.  
  
-¿Qué haces? - me intrigaba el que no estuviera jugando con otros niños.  
  
-Juego - me dirigió otra sonrisa y me enseñó un pájaro que tenía en la mano - ¿Cómo te llamas? - hinché el pecho con orgullo y le respondí.  
  
-Sirius Black - intenté parecer mayor de lo que era, pero sólo conseguí parecer un crío arrogante. El chico comenzó a reír con su risa tan agradable - ¿De qué te ríes?  
  
-De ti. Eres muy gracioso, Sirius Black - sonrió - Yo me llamo Remus Lupin. Encantado de conocerte.  
  
Me sentí ligeramente ridículo en aquel momento, yo había intentado parecer mayor, sin conseguirlo, y él, sin proponérselo, parecía estar a años luz de mí… Era más joven que yo, pero yo parecía más pequeño que él…  
  
Aquel día en el parque fue el primero de muchos más en los siguientes años. Supe que él y su familia se acababan de trasladar a la ciudad porque a su padre le habían ascendido en el trabajo. Pasé muchas tardes con él en su casa. Tenían un hogar muy humilde… me daba vergüenza que él viniera a mi casa a jugar o a dormir, teniendo yo bantante más dinero que él. Con gusto le habría dado toda la fortuna de mi familia.   
  
Nos gustaba mucho jugar en el jardín de mi casa y hacerles bromas a los sirvientes de mi casa. A los ocho años éramos como hermanos. Como sus padres también eran magos, a veces nos íbamos juntos al callejón Diagon para comprar artículos de broma y tomar un helado. Lo pasábamos genial los dos juntos.  
  
Durante dos años y medio fuimos inseparables, pero un día todo cambió. Remus se fue de vacaciones con sus padres, al norte, a acampar en el bosque. Me dijo que se iría unos diez días, pero regresaron a los cuatro días. Cuando me enteré de que habían llegado, corrí hasta su casa y llamé a la puerta. La señora Lupin abrió la puerta.  
  
-Ah, hola Sirius - me dijo. Tenía los mismos ojos de Remus, siempre estaba alegre y entusiasmada con mis visitas, pero aquel día algo andaba mal… El brillo de sus ojos no era de alegría por verme, sino de tristeza… algo había pasado.  
  
-Hola, señora Lupin. ¿Puedo ver a Remus? - ella se llevó una mano a la boca y reprimió un sollozo. Llamó a su marido y el señor Lupin reemplazó a su mujer en la puerta.  
  
-Sirius, Remus está enfermo, no puede bajar a verte - emití un gemido de disgusto.  
  
-¿Puedo subir yo a verle? - el señor Lupin negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, pequeño, todavía no puedes verle, cuando se recupere, te avisaremos - puso su gran mano derecha sobre mi hombro y asentí.  
  
Bajé los dos escalones de la entrada y comencé a caminar por el pequeño sendero que llevaba hasta la carretera. Me di la vuelta y miré hacia la habitación de Remus. Tenía la persiana bajada totalmente y una reja de hierro cubría la ventana. No recordaba haber visto esa reja cuando iba con él…  
  
Los días pasaban y no tenía noticias de Remus. Le escribí varias cartas para saber qué tal estaba, pero no las respondía. Me sentía muy triste sin Remus, era como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí y no me la quisieran devolver…  
  
Se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños, y ya hacía más de tres meses que no sabía nada de él. Me había plantado en la puerta de su casa en múltiples ocasiones, pero no me habían dejado verle… El día de su cumpleaños me volví a presentar ante la puerta, con un regalo para él. Llamé a la puerta y abrió su madre.  
  
-Sirius… - su expresión ya no era únicamente de tristeza, parecía cansada, tenía unas ojeras que la hacían parecer mayor de lo que era.  
  
-Venía a felicitar a Remus y a darle su regalo - dije, levantando el paquete que llevaba entre los brazos.  
  
-Remus aún no está bien… yo se lo daré, se alegrará de saber que estuviste aquí para felicitarle - alargó las manos hasta el regalo, pero yo lo aparté de ellas.  
  
-Quiero dárselo yo, quiero verle y dárselo - estaba harto de que siempre me dieran con la puerta en las narices con la misma maldita excusa "Remus sigue enfermo, ya te avisaremos cuando esté bien" y estaba dispuesto a entrar por la fuerza para saber qué le pasaba a Remus. Oí uno pasos a la espalda de la señora Lupin.  
  
-Mamá… ¿quién es? - ¡era Remus! Empujé a la señora Lupin, que por la sorpresa no opuso resistencia y le miré. Sus ojitos dorados estaban ensombrecidos, tenía ojeras y estaba terriblemente pálido y delgado. Llevaba un brazo vendado y en el otro, un perrito de peluche que le había compardo mi madre unos años atrás - ¡Sirius! - la madre me cogió por los hombros para sacarme de la casa, pero Remus me sujetó con su brazo bueno tras tirar el peluche al suelo.  
  
-¡Remus! ¿Qué tal estás? - pregunté, intentando zafarme de las manos de la señora Lupin - Me han dicho que estabas enfermo y no me han dejado verte - su expresión se tornó sorpresa.  
  
-¿Has venido a verme antes? - miré alternativamente a Remus y a su madre.  
  
-¡Sí! Todas las semanas desde que volvisteis de las vacaciones… ¿No te lo han dicho?  
  
-No… - la madre me soltó y se puso a llorar. Corrí a abrazar a Remus y él me abrazó a mí como pudo, con un brazo vendado - Creí que no querías volver a verme… - lloraba sobre mi hombro, nunca le había visto tan… vulnerable… - Mis padres no me dijeron nada, no sabía que venías a verme…  
  
-También te escribí bastantes cartas ¿tampoco te las dieron? - negó con la cabeza. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama que llevaba y me miró.  
  
-Me alegra saber que te preocupaste…   
  
-He venido para felicitarte - recogí el regalo del suelo y se lo dí - No sabía qué comprarte… - él sonrió, pero no era como antes… estaba tan triste… nunca había visto tanta tristeza en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo.  
  
-¿Vamos a mi habitación y lo abrimos allí? - asentí y subimos a su cuarto. Cuando entré me sorprendí de lo oscura que estaba la habitación. Lo poco que pude ver fue que todos los muebles tenían arañazos y una silla estaba hecha astillas al fondo. Podría jurar que incluso había alguna mancha de sangre en la alfombra. Nos sentamos en su cama y comenzó a abrir el regalo. Era un libro que le había gustado la última vez que fuimos a Flourish y Blotts, un libro que hablaba de pegasos y unicornios, criaturas que le fascinaban - ¡Es precioso, Sirius! - conreí al ver cómo se iluminaban sus ojos. También iban en el paquete un par de tabletas de chocolate - Gracias, Sirius - nos abrazamos y Remus se acurrucó entre mis brazos - Te he echado de menos… prométeme que seremos siempre amigos… - me miró y yo sonreí.  
  
-Lo prometo, Remus - nos volvimos a abrazar.  
  
No me quiso decir en ningún momento qué le había pasado, pero yo tampoco quise preguntar demasiado. Sus padres se negaron en varias ocasiones a que sacara a Remus de casa, pero yo le llevaba a dar paseos por la orilla del mar cuando conseguí que le dejaran salir. Una vez al mes, pasábamos unos días en su casa, su estado empeoraba y tenía que quedarse en cama, pero yo iba por las mañanas a leerle libros que le compraba en Flourish y Blotts.  
  
Por fin llegó el día en que cumplí once años. Mis padres me habían dicho que para ese día recibiría una carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, avisándome de que tenía plaza para asistir a clase allí. Estaba entusiasmado cuando me llegó. Fui tan rápido como pude a la casa de Remus.  
  
-Hola, Sirius - me dijo la señora Lupin.   
  
-¿Puedo ver a Remus? ¡Me ha llegado la carta del colegio! - ella me miró y suspiró.  
  
-No se la enseñes a Remus… No sabemos si le admitirán en el colegio, podrías darle falsas esperanzas… - quedé abatido por la petición, pero asentí.  
  
-De acuerdo - guardé la carta en mi túnica - ¿Puede venir a comer a mi casa? Es mi cumpleaños, me gustaría que estuviera allí…  
  
-Por supuesto - oímos un trote en la escalera, era Remus.  
  
-¡Sirius! - corrió hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - sonreímos.  
  
-Gracias - le abracé - Tu madre dice que puedes venir a comer a mi casa.  
  
-¡Gracias mamá! - dijo Remus a su madre. Ella sonrió y nos hizo una seña para que nos marcháramos - Espera - subió corriendo a su habitación y regresó con un paquete - ¡Me olvidaba de tu regalo! - rió y salimos de la casa. Según caminábamos, le hablaba de lo que podríamos hacer en la fiesta. Según tenía entendido, vendría un niño de nuestra edad desde Londres, era el hijo de una prima de mi padre, un primo segundo o algo por el estilo.   
  
Cuando llegamos a la mansión, me sonrojé por la recargada decoración de la casa. ¿Por qué tenían mis padres que hacer tanto alarde de lo asquerosamente ricos que eran? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que me avergonzaba de serlo cuando estaba con Remus? Obviamente, no. Remus sonrió feliz cuando vio todo el recibidor lleno de guirnaldas de papel y hadas decorativas, con las que se entretuvo un rato, y luego subimos a mi habitación, el único rincón de la casa que no había sido profusamente decorado por mis padres, y nos sentamos en el alféizar de la ventana, esperando a los invitados.  
  
Continuará…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Qué tal? Bueno, he aquí el primer fic que voy a escribir por entregas (espero que no demasiadas u_u). Se me ocurrió tras escribir la segunda parte de Dolor Eterno, estaba pasando un momento de crisis (como cuando escribí el primero… jo, la verdad es que no pienso escribir una tercera parte porque sino me quedo sin ideas y sin ná… pero luego me vienen muy buenas XDD) y de pronto ¡plaff! Una idea… y ná, que ya estoy con el segundo capítulo y a ver si lo hago ya pa subirlo en seguida ^^ En el próximo capítulo, adelanto que hablará Remus ^^ y aparecerá… ¡¡James Potter!! Ná más porque es lo único que tengo claro en este momento, el resto es un montón de ideas confusas sin orden alguno.  
  
Un besito para todo el mundo, gracias por apoyarme ^^  
  
PD: ¡¡Quiero reviews!! ;P XDDD 


	2. Sirius

En el principio…  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
(Weno, he aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. No sé si será aburrido o no, el caso es que a mí me está encantando escribirlo. Para variar, los personajes son de JK Rowling (aunque pa hacerlos sufrir, que me los regale, que no puede ser que les haga pasar por lo que pasan los pobrecitos…) y no me llevo un asqueroso céntimo por escribir (más bien, pierdo dinero, pensadlo bien, gasto en electricidad por tener el ordenador encendido el tiempo que tardo en escribirlo, gasto en tiritas por morderme los padrastros (y lo que no son padrastros… tengo los dedos que dan miedo…) y gasto en refrescos y agua por pasarme la vida delante del monitor con el calor tan horrendo que hace ahora mismo…) Disfrutadlo ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 2: Sirius.  
  
Me resultó extraño que aquel muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules se me acercara en el parque. No tenía ningún amigo en la ciudad porque acababa de llegar allí. Me conformaba con estar con los pájaros que se me acercaban en el parque. Era adorable, intentó impresionarme haciéndose el mayor y me resultó tan gracioso que no pude reprimir una carcajada. Desde ese momento éramos inseparables, no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro…   
  
Nos divertíamos mucho estando juntos. Creo que le daba vergüenza llevarme a su casa, no por mí, sino por sí mismo, por su dinero, él no se daba cuenta de que yo no me fijaba en que tuevira o no dinero, sino en su amistad.   
  
Hasta los ocho años fuimos felices, yendo de allá para acá preparando bromas para todo el que se nos cruzara, paseando por el callejón Diagon o leyendo libros que tenía su padre en la biblioteca de su casa. Todo se estropeó en verano… mis padres querían ir de cámping al norte, a un bosque donde iba mi padre con mis abuelos cuando era pequeño. A mí no me hacía demasiada gracia alejerme de Sirius, no solíamos separarnos, pero mi padre quiso que fuera un verano en familia. Los primeros dos días fueron bien. El lugar era precioso, incluso vi un unicornio en el bosque… fue por eso que una tarde me perdí. Perseguía una cría de unicornio, quería ver uno adulto y acabé perdiéndome en el bosque. Se hizo de noche y me asusté mucho… oí aullidos de lobos. Mi padre me había dicho que entrar de noche en el bosque era peligroso, y más si había luna llena… Esa noche había luna llena… Intenté abrirme paso entre la maleza por el camino que había cogido, pero parecía que el bosque se negara a dejarme salir de allí. Los aullidos se acercaban y yo cada vez tenía más miedo… Corrí como nunca, pero no llegué a ninguna parte, sólo me adentré en el bosque aún más… De pronto oí un gruñido detrás de mí. Sabía lo que era, pero no quería mirar, me aterraba la idea de ver un gigantesco lobo en posición de atacarme. Inconscientemente, miré al animal y éste saltó hacia mí. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y protegí mi cara con los brazos. El lobo mordió mi brazo derecho y sentí una punzada de dolor que me dejó inconsciente. Al día siguiente desperté en el hospital, con mi madre a un lado y mi padre al fondo de la habitación, hablando con un médico.  
  
- ¿Se transformará? - preguntó él. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.  
  
- Sí - mi madre sollozó - Aunque con su edad, es probable que no supere el primer año. Las transformaciones son peligrosas en los cuerpos adultos, la bestia se hiere a sí misma y muchas veces acaba… Para un crío de su edad será muy difícil salir adelante…   
  
¿Se referían a mí? ¿El doctor le decía a mi padre que no podría vivir más de un año? Levanté mi brazo herido y vi que la herida que me había dejado inconsciente no estaba cerrada del todo. Se podían contar los dientes que el animal había clavado en mi carne. Las marcas de los dientes tenían aspecto de estar infectadas y las punzadas de dolor eran constantes. Puede parecer increíble, pero en lo primero que pensé fue en Sirius y en lo mucho que se preocuparía cuando viera las heridas.  
  
Cuando regresé a casa, mis padres me explicaron lo que había pasado y lo que me iba a suceder una vez al mes durante la luna llena. Había leído algunas cosas sobre los hombres lobo en los libros del padre de Sirius, pero nunca imaginé que yo me convertiría en una criatura como esas…   
  
Constantemente preguntaba por Sirius y mis padres me decían que no sabían nada de él. Le pedí a mi padre que se pasara por la casa de los Black para preguntar por él y me dijo que se había ido de vacaciones a América con su familia. Me extrañaba que no me escribiera ni me visitara… Empecé a pensar que se había enterado del ataque y no quería volver a verme porque penaba que era un monstruo... Y lo era... realmente era un monstruo, una criatura cruel y desesperada que durante sus transformaciones, encerrado en su habitación, solo, arañaba las paredes, destrozaba los muebles y se automutilaba para calmar los dolores que la transformación le producía. No podía recordar lo que me sucedía en esas interminables horas en que permanecía en mi forma lupina, pero sí sabía que había hecho algo pues en más de una ocasión despertaba ingresado en el mismo hospital en que desperté tras el ataque... Me sentía tan solo, tan triste que en muchos momentos, a mis ocho añitos, deseaba morirme una de esas noches... hasta que él vino el día de mi cumpleaños. Había amanecido como una de esas mañanas días después de mi metamorfois, agotado, con un dolor espantoso en mi brazo, en el cual las heridas aún no habían cicatrizado. Bajé a por un vaso de leche, abrazado a un perrito de peluche que me había regalado la señora Black un día que fuimos a un centro comercial muggle y le oí. Al principio me pareció un espejismo, mi madre estaba en la puerta y no podía verle, pero supuse que sería él. Sirius se abrió camino hacia mí y como pudimos nos abrazamos. Resultó que él sí quería verme, que no sabía lo que me había sucedido, y que me seguía queriendo como amigo. Me sentí más feliz que nunca al tenerle de nuevo a mi lado...  
  
El día del undécimo cumpleaños de Sirius vino a buscarme a casa. Me dijo que iría un primo suyo a la fiesta de cumpleaños, al que no conocía, esperábamos poder gastarle la mejor broma del año. Quien nos iba a decir a nosotros que el tiro nos saldría por la culata y el muchacho, llamado James Potter, sería aún peor que nosotros y acabaría siendo nuestro mejor amigo…  
  
Aunque él no me lo dijo en el momento, sabía de sobra que había recibido esa misma mañana la carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Si lo hubiera hecho, le habría dado mi más sincera enhorabuena, me habría alegrado muchísimo por él, aunque yo no la hubiera recibido aún.   
  
Un día, el director Dumbledore mandó una carta a nombre de mis padres y mío. Fuimos al colegio y cuando llegamos al despacho, el hombre, con aspecto de anciano, pero de mirada alegre y joven, me entregó un sobre.  
  
- Ábrelo, pequeño - me dijo, con su voz suave y amable. Arranqué el pedazo de lacre que cerraba el sobre y lo abrí. Saqué varios pedazos de pergamino y el primero me hizo soltar un grito de alegría.  
  
- ¡¡Estoy admitido!! - mis padres se miraron y se pusieron a llorar. No pude evitar lanzarme a abrazar al director - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - el hombre rió.  
  
- Vas a poder venir con tu amigo Sirius - me dijo. Me sorprendió que supiera que Sirius y yo éramos amigos.   
  
Nos explicó a mis padres y a mí las precauciones que tomaría durante los años que pasara en el colegio y nos presentó a la señora Pomfrey. Nos dijo que había encargado un sauce boxeador a un criador de Gales y que lo traerían una semana antes de que emprezaran las clases para proteger la entrada de un pasadizo que estaban construyendo y que llevaba hasta una casa abandonada de Hogsmeade.   
  
Sirius fue el primero en enterarse de que iría a Hogwarts y cuando se lo dije, él me dijo que también estaba admitido y que James había recibido dos días antes la carta de admisión. Si supiera que yo ya lo sabía…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bueno, bueno, bueno, segundo capítulo arriba ^^ Sí, sé que llevo un orden caótico de los hechos, pero todo tiene su sentido, ya veréis, ya. Por el ritmo que llevo contando la historia, no creo que vaya a tener demasiados capítulos. No voy a utilizar a Peter como narrador, aparecerá en la historia, pero me niego a meterme en el pellejo de esa sucia rata, suficiente tiene con aparecer y decir un par de frases, que por mí, ni lo nombraba…  
  
Agradecimientos a toda la gente que ha leído éste o alguno de mis otros fics y a mis amigas que me soportan estoicamente y se leen todo lo que escribo (aunque sean peñazos insufribles ^^) Por cierto, Ana Rickman, en Sólo el destino vence al amor…, no es Dumbledore quien organiza el lío, y en lo de los regalos acertaste.   
  
Besitos para todos y todas y hasta el próximo capítulo, "Ellos…" Ciao!! 


	3. Ellos

En el principio…  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
ChIk-SoAd: Muchas gracias por lo que dices del fic. No tengo demasiado claro si Lily va a aparecer o no, la verdad es que tengo planeado terminar la historia en cuanto llegue el día de ir a Hogwarts, aunque si vienen más ideas, quizás lo continúe ^^  
  
Pandora: Weno wapa, prometo darle más protagonismo a Remus, que me encanta escribir sobre él, es tan adorable ^^   
  
Annie Taylor: Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo ^^ aunque me ha costado terminarlo v_v Me alegra que te guste la historia.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro gusto, aunque personalmente, me parece un poco aburrido… no soy capaz de meterme en la mente de James… Muchos besos y gracias de nuevo ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 3: Ellos…  
  
Esa mañana empezaba como todas: bostezo, estiramiento de brazos y espalda, pelea con las sábanas por intentar salir de la cama y no poder por tenerlas enroscadas en la cintura, apertura de cortinas para volver a cerrarlas de nuevo rápidamente por la intensidad de la luz, visita al baño y puesta de gafas, para luego acabar empotrado en la cómoda y con el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo dolorido por el golpe. Bajé a desayunar y tras saludar a mis padres, me senté a la mesa para tomarme mis tortitas con sirope y nata. Mi padre leía el periódico cuando una lechuza le aterrizó en la cabeza. Le soltó una carta y se marchó por la ventana por la que había entrado. Leyó el pergamino y se lo tendió a mi madre, que sonrió al leerlo.  
  
- Parece que habrá reunión familiar en la casa de mi prima - dijo ella - Es el cumpleaños del pequeño de la familia y al parecer ha sido admitido en Hogwarts. Nos invitan a comer hoy - mi padre me miró y miró a mi madre.  
  
- ¿Queréis ir?  
  
- ¡Claro que sí! James tiene que conocer a Sirius… es probable que vayan juntos al colegio y le vendría bien conocer a alguien cuando vaya en el tren y esté allí - yo me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi desayuno.  
  
Mis padres siguieron hablando. No conocía a Sirius, era el hijo de una prima de mi madre y las pocas veces que se habían celebrado reuniones familiares, yo me quedaba con mi abuela. Pensé que sería conveniente llevar mi mochila con los mejores artículos de broma que había encontrado en unas tiendas de Irlanda…   
  
Cuando acabé de recoger mis cosas y arreglarme, bajé al salón, donde me esperaban mis padres, de pie junto a la chimenea. Como yo no podía aparecerme, decidieron que iríamos por la chimenea, aunque era más lento y sucio que la aparición… Nos recibió una mujer de largo cabello negro azulado, alta y muy hermosa. Era la madre del niño del cumpleaños, del que no había rastro por ningún lado. La mujer (que se llamaba Berénice*, según le oí a mi madre) me indicó que subiera a su habitación, la que tenía una puerta de color azul celeste. Hice un mohín y subí las escaleras. Me dirigí hacia la única puerta que estaba pintada de ese color y preparé un pequeño globo lleno de un fluído que cambiaba el color de la piel y la dejaba de color verde con manchas naranjas brillantes, por si acaso. Llamé a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Quién es? - preguntó alguien desde dentro. Carraspeé.  
  
- Soy James Potter. ¿Está ahí Sirius Black?  
  
- Depende de quien sea James Potter - respondió el muchacho desde dentro.  
  
- Soy hijo de Jade Rysern-Potter, la prima de Berenice Black - respondí. Oí una pequeña discusión entre risas dentro de la habitación, pero me mantuve prudencialmente alejado de la puerta. La puerta se abrió y vi a un muchacho de mi altura, de cabello negro azulado como el de la mujer de antes, cortado con mechones desiguales a la altura del hombro. Tenía aire arrogante y con sus ojos azules oscuros me miraba pensativo.  
  
- Potter, ¿eh? - se apartó de la puerta - Pasa, te estábamos esperando - entré en la habitación y vi que había otro muchacho un poco más bajo que nosotros. Me saludó con un gesto y una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos claros, dorados como la miel y el cabello de color castaño claro. Estaba sentado en la cama que había en la habitación y tenía una taza entre las manos - ¿Quieres té?  
  
- Sí, por favor - respondí, haciendo uso de las buenas formas que tanto le había costado a mi madre inculcarme. El chico de cabello negro me dio una taza - Gracias.  
  
- Puedes sentarte donde prefieras - él se sentó en la cama, junto al muchacho de ojos dorados. Yo me senté en el suelo - Yo soy Sirius Black y él es Remus Lupin - Remus sonrió.  
  
- Encantado de conoceros - bebí un trago de té y les oí reír - ¿Qué estábais haciendo?  
  
- Pensábamos qué podríamos comprar en el callejón Diagon con el dinero que me den mis abuelas - respondió Sirius conteniendo la risa.   
  
Me estaba empezando a mosquear su actitud. Volví a beber té y volvieron a reír. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Saboreé el té y reconocí inmediatamente el extraño sabor del líquido. ¡Me habían echado colorante en el té! Para confirmar mis sospechas me levanté y me miré en un espejo. Tenía los dientes, la lengua y los labios de un tono violáceo que cambiaba a rojo y después a amarillo verdoso. Ellos se reían como locos en la cama. Saqué mi globo del bolsillo y se lo arrojé al que más cerca me pillaba, a Black, impactando sobre su cabeza. Hubo un instante de silencio durante el cual Sirius se mantenía quieto, como esperando que de repente le fueran a salir ramas de la cabeza o algo por el estilo, pero no fue eso lo que le estaba pasando. El líquido había resbalado por su pelo hasta su cara y ésta comenzó a tomar el color de la hierba. Vi que la cara de Remus pasaba de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y después empezó a reírse. Al verle reír, yo también estallé y me agarré el estómago de tanto reír. La cara de Sirius estaba de color verde, unas manchas anaranjadas le rodeaban los ojos y en las orejas tenía topitos del mismo color. Sirius se miró las manos tras apartartarse el pelo de la cara y vimos que estaban tomando el mismo aspecto que su cara.  
  
- Potter… - le miré, con lágrimas en los ojos - Te… voy… a… ¡matar!  
  
Empezó a perseguirme por la habitación, yo riendo y él gruñendo. Al final acabó tirándome al suelo y se sentó sobre mí, impidiendo que me levantara. Black rió como un desquiciado.  
  
- Remsie, pásame el 304-Z - oí que decía - Potter va a tener el honor de probar mi nuevo experimento - me retorcí en el suelo, golpeé con los puños, e intenté volverme para ver lo que pretendía hacerme, pero no podía levantar la cabeza más de medio palmo del suelo, asíque opté por rendirme y apoyé la mejilla en la alfombra - Gracias - Vi a Remus de pie junto a nosotros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Oí un click sobre mi cabeza y sentí cómo un fluido se deslizaba entre mi pelo "Oh, oh" pensé. Las manos de Black revolvieron el pelo y emitió una carcajada de triunfo - Ya está - se levantó y me pude poner en pie - ¿No vas a mirarte en el espejo, Potter? - no sabía si el hacerlo me iba a gustar… Él señaló el espejo y me acerqué lentamente.  
  
- ¡¡Pero serás…!! - parecía que me había puesto un gorro de piel de cebra, tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. Sirius se reía a mi espalda.  
  
- ¡Donde las dan las toman, Potter! - volvió a reír. Me di la vuelta y le miré - Ups - me acerqué y metí la mano en el bolsillo, buscando una de mis esferas de extracto de pimienta, pero cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de Black, Remus se puso entre ambos.  
  
- ¡Ya vale! - dijo - Se acabó - Sirius le miró extrañado - Haced las paces ahora mismo o bajaré a hablar con la señora Black y la señora Potter - Black y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.  
  
- Esta bien - dijo Black - Pero sólo si él promete dejarme la cara como estaba.  
  
- De acuerdo, si me arreglas el pelo - él asintió.  
  
- Se quita con agua… - estrechamos las manos y Remus sonrió.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora ¿qué os parece si nos tomamos un té de verdad con un pastel?  
  
- Estupendo - respondimos los dos a la vez. Nos sentamos y tras servirnos té, Remus se sentó frente a nosotros y nos ofreció unos pasteles que había en un platito. Black y yo nos los metimos enteros en la boca y cuando terminamos de masticarlos y tragarlos, vimos a Remus aguantando la risa.  
  
- ¿Qué te cuac? - me llevé las manos a la boca y Remus se tiró en el suelo, riéndose como loco - Cuac… cuacuac… - ¡¡parecía un pato!!  
  
- Cuacuacua cuac - Sirius y yo nos miramos.  
  
- ¡¡Habéis picado los dos!! - dijo entre carcajada y carcajada - Os lo merecéis - Black y yo nos levantamos, Sirius cogió uno de los pasteles del mismo plato y yo asentí. Me acerqué a Remus y le sujeté - ¿Qué vais a hacer? - Sirius sonrió maliciosamente. Le obligó a abrir la boca y hasta que Remus terminó de tragar el pastel, no le dejó abrir la boca.   
  
- Cua - dije, haciéndole una señal para que hablara. Negó con la cabeza - Cuac… - volvió a negarse.  
  
- Cuacuac - dijo Sirius. Remus carraspeó y con la mano en la garganta abrió la boca.  
  
- Beeee - Sirius y yo nos caímos de la risa que nos entró. Incluso Remus, tras un par de balidos terminó riéndose con nosotros.   
  
Así fue como nos conocimos. Después de eso nos convertimos en los mejores amigos del mundo. Fuimos el hazmerreír de nuestras familias por un par de horas. Dos patos y un borrego. Digno de verse… o escucharse…  
  
En un momento en que Sirius y yo estábamos solos, pues Remus había ido a la cocina a por un poco de agua, me pidió que por favo no le dijera nada de la carta de Hogwarts, porque Remus aún no la había recibido y quería esperar un tiempo a ver si la recibía. Cumplí la promesa que le hice a Sirius y unos días después recibí una lechuza de Remus y Sirius diciéndome que ambos tenían la carta para ir al colegio. Sonreí y empecé a pensar en los artículos que me llevaría al colegio…  
  
Continuará…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Berenice. Lo he cogido del nombre de una constelación llamada Coma Berenices (Cabellera de Berenice), situada entre Virgo y la Osa Mayor. Dice la leyenda que Berenice II de Egipto, para cumplir una promesa, se cortó el pelo y la cabellera fue elevada al firmamento. También es el nombre de una fotógrafa americana, Berenice Abbott, que realizó un documental sobre la ciudad de Nueva York en el año 1939, Changing New York. Por último, otra Berenice más es la hija de Herodes Agripa, una princesa judía que se casó con Marco, hijo de un magistrado de Alejandría, su tío Herodes y Polemón II rey del Ponto, después vivió con su hermano Herodes Agripa II y finalmente el emperador Tito la convirtió en su concubina, pero acabó repudiándola. En realidad el nombre va por Berenice II de Egipto, no por las otras dos (por la última no, gracias) a las que he nombrado por mera curiosidad ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Sí, sé que he tardado un montón en subirlo, pero es que como que no se me ocurría cómo terminarlo… no conseguía sacar nada de mi cabezón… ayyy… si será cosa de la edad… Pues nada, espero que os guste algo más que a mí (algo más que nada, porque a mí como que no me convence…) A ver si se me ocurre algo para el próximo capítulo… aunque tal y como está acabado éste, casi que podría dejarlo tal y como está… Nada, decidme qué pensáis y si queréis un nuevo capítulo. Esperaré hasta principios de septiembre para decidirlo y mientras tanto, podéis ir leyendo los otros fics que tengo por ahí, que yo iré escribiendo más fics ^^   
  
Un besazo para todo el mundo, gracias por leer mis fics ^^  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin 


	4. Pájaros

En el principio…  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
(Ya está aquí el cuarto capítulo. Al final no he esperado a principios de septiembre como dije en el tres (bueno, sólo quedan cuatro días ¿me los perdonáis?), me ha venido la inspiración (joer, maldita juerguista… ¿no me viene y me despierta a las cuatro y media de la mañana después de haberme acostado a las dos de la mañana? Hay que ver, cada vez me viene más tarde…) de pronto y en cuanto se ha ido mi madre me he pegado al ordenador (sí… después de pasarme tres horas y media por la noche… y otras cinco por la mañana… por eso he esperado a que se fuera mi madre…). Espero que os guste. Por cierto, narra Sirius.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 4: Pájaros.  
  
Parece que sucedió ayer mismo. Los tres chicos más populares del colegio. Los más perseguidos por las chicas. Los que más éxito tenían en las fiestas. Los dueños de Hogwarts. Estábamos por encima del bien y del mal. Según palabras de la misma McGonagall, éramos tan adorables que le resultaba difícil castigarnos sin sentirse culpable después por haberlo hecho. Adorables, sí, pero nos pasábamos las tardes limpiando trofeos, destripando salamandras o haciendo trabajos extra para ese fantasmón de Binns. Si tan adorables éramos, nos podía haber levantado algún castigo ¿o no?  
  
Siempre iba con nosotros un muchachito muy noble, Peter. Lo usábamos para gastar las peores bromas a los Slytherin. Pobre chico. Remus decía que se sentía culpable por usarle de gancho. Con razón. Era el que se acababa llevando la mayor parte de los hechizos desfigurantes de las serpientes… Luego, la verdad, se convirtió en un buen amigo y demostró ser digno de participar en los grandes proyectos de los Merodeadores. Cojines chillones. Plumas que escribían tacos en lugar de lo que deseaba su dueño. Tinta que hacía bailotear las letras en el papel. Y el Mapa del Merodeador. Nuestra obra más grande. Aún me río cuando recuerdo el día que nos lo confiscó Filch (por quinta vez en un mes… siempre conseguíamos recuperarlo) dijo tantas cosas horribles que James y yo apenas podíamos mantenernos quietos en las sillas por culpa de la risa que tratábamos de ocultar. Remus se ruborizó de tal forma que le salía humo por la coronilla. Peter se pasó tres días vomitando por el miedo que había pasado. Alucinante.  
  
Si bien James se pasaba las tardes volando en su escoba practicando para los partidos de quidditch y yo me dedicaba o a perseguir Slytherins con pus de bubotubérculo en un frasquito o a perseguir faldas por los pasillos (uno tiene sus debilidades…), el único que parecía haber ido a Hogwarts a estudiar era Remus. Si no se iba a la biblioteca en las tardes libres, se llevaba la biblioteca allí donde íbamos. Siempre cargado de pergaminos, libros, plumas y tinta para tomar apuntes. De no haber sido mi mejor amigo le habría hecho todo tipo de maldades por empollón. Pero tener un amigo empollón es de gran ayuda… no hay problema si uno se pasa las horas de clase diseñando nuevos inventos o fastidiando a Snivellus, Remus le cogerá apuntes para poder estudiar. Y le explicará pacientemente la materia. Y se desesperará por tener unos amigos tan burros y acabará por estamparles los libros en la cabeza. Y se largará a la biblioteca dejándote enterrado entre metros y metros de pergaminos para que te busques la vida. Después de todo, creo que tenía algo de razón…  
  
Remus me sorprendía. ¡Era capaz de leerse cinco libros a la vez de distintos temas y no se perdía ni un solo detalle de cada uno de ellos! Aún no comprendo cómo pudo unirse a nosotros, que a pesar de ser adorables éramos unos verdaderos zopencos… Sin embargo él era inteligente y siempre sacaba las mejores notas de la clase. Lo dicho. Si no hubiera sido mi amigo…  
  
Había una cosa de él que me sorprendía aún más que lo de los libros y me mantenía sumamente intrigado. Sus despariciones mensuales. Decía que se iba a ver a su madre, que estaba enferma, pero y siempre la había visto gozando de buena salud y cuando regresábamos a casa en verano no había ni rastro de su estraña y desconcertante enfermedad. Sólo le afectaba durante el curso.   
  
Pronto comencé a atar cabos. En tercero ya tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que le sucedía. Por supuesto, no la compartí con James y Peter, ellos vivían felices en su ignorancia. Establecí la relación entre aquel verano cuando teníamos ocho años y las desapariciones. Aquellas vacaciones habían sido el principio de algo. De lo que le hacía esconderse dos días al mes en su casa. De lo que le hacía marcharse hacia el sauce boxeador de los terrenos del colegio. Un día le vi con Pomfrey dirigiéndose hacia allí. Y acurrucado junto al muro del castillo, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, los vi desaparecer en una abertura del árbol. Y miré al cielo, pidiéndole una respuesta. Y me la dio. La luna llena lo aclaró todo.   
  
Estábamos cerca del final del curso cuando me decidí a confesarle a Remus que conocía su secreto y que no me importaba lo que fuera, me importaba él como ser humano, como amigo. Le vi en el límite del bosque, apoyado en un árbol junto al lago, donde solía ir para leer cuando nosotros estábamos en los entrenamientos de quidditch. Cuando llegué a su lado vi que no leía, permanecía con el libro cerrado sobre las piernas y miraba ensimismado unos gorriones que daban saltitos sobre la hierba, a unos dos o tres metros de él. Me senté a su lado y le miré.  
  
- Hola Remus - él se sobresaltó y me miró. Vi que tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Seguramente estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar - ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Nada… - se quedó mirando la cubierta del libro. Suspiró.  
  
- Por nada no se suspira así. Venga, dime qué te pasa - negó con la cabeza - Remus…  
  
- No pasa nada, Sirius… quiero estar solo… por favor… - se abrazó las rodillas.  
  
- De acuerdo - me levanté y sacudí la túnica de hierba y tierra - Haz lo que quieras. Guárdate todo para ti y deprímete - le escuché sollozar. Rápidamente me arrodillé a su lado y le hice mirarme - Lo siento, Remus, no quería ser tan brusco - las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Me pareció tan vulnerable… Le abracé como aquel día cuando éramos pequeños, estrechándole contra mi pecho y protegiéndole con mis brazos.  
  
- Soy un monstruo, Sirius - cerré los ojos y susurré en su oído.  
  
- No eres un monstruo, Remus, eres la mejor persona que conozco…   
  
- Lo digo en serio - me miró totalmente convencido de lo que me decía - Soy un monstruo… - sequé sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.  
  
- Yo también lo digo en serio, no eres un monstruo.  
  
- ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡No sabes qué soy! - señaló a los gorriones que picoteaban el suelo ajenos a la discusión - Huyen de mí… todos los animales huyen de mí porque soy un monstruo… porque saben que mi instinto me dice que los ataque y los mate… no sabes nada…  
  
- Sí lo sé, Remus - dije completamente tranquilo. Él me miró incrédulo - Lo descubrí hace unos meses y no me importa en absoluto que seas un licántropo.  
  
- Sirius… - tembló y volvió a echarse a llorar. De pronto pareció acordarse de algo - ¿James y Peter…? - negué con la cabeza y suspiró aliviado.  
  
- No saben nada. Tú se lo dirás.  
  
- No puedo…  
  
- Remus, sé que tampoco les va a importar. Y a esos pajarillos tampoco les importa - me levanté y conseguí coger uno tras muchas caídas. Lo sostuve entre las manos y me arrodillé de nuevo delante de Remus. Le tendí mis manos con el gorrioncillo dentro - Cógelo - negó con la cabeza - Hazlo, no saldrá huyendo - alargó las manos temblorosas y cuando las acercó a las mías dejé salir al pajarillo. Remus lo sostuvo con cuidado y lo acarició suavemente. Luego quitó una mano y el gorrión quedó libre, pero no salió volando - ¿Ves?  
  
- No se va…   
  
Siguió acariciándolo y unos minutos después estábamos rodeados de muchos más, unos estaban sobre la cabeza de Remus, que reía feliz, otros se habían instalado en nuestros hombros y alrededor de nosotros. Me vino a la cabeza el día que le conocí. Parecía que habíamos vuelto a aquel día de verano hacía más de siete años…  
  
Continuará…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ya os digo, me vino la inspiración esta madrugada a las cuatro y media **Ede se encoge de hombros** Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo (no como el anterior… poco convencida quedé yo con ese…). En el próximo capítulo… eeeemmm…. Bueno, ya veremos, depende de las horas a las que vuelva mi inspiración… No, en serio, ya tengo pensadas algunas cosillas (para el siguiente e incluso para el último capítulo… jejejeee) a ver si las ordeno un poco y me pongo a escribir el capítulo cinco.  
  
Tengo una sorpresilla para un próximo capítulo (quién sabe, sexto, séptimo…) Espero que os agrade ^^  
  
Un besazo para todo el mundo. Sed buenooooosss…  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
miércoles, 27 de agosto de 2003 


	5. Animagia

En el principio…  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
(Holaaa!!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, hale, capítulo cinco (y esto va para largooo…) Nada, no sé que puedo decir por aquí ^^U sólo que espero que os guste. Os dejo con el fic)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 5: Animagia.  
  
- ¡¿Qué Remus es un licántropo?! ¡¿Estás de broma?! - esa fue la reacción de James cuando Sirius le contó que yo era un hombre lobo. Yo negué con la cabeza - ¡¡Tenías que habérnoslo dicho antes!!  
  
No se lo tomó como yo esperaba… creí que se pondría histérico, después de un par de bofetones por parte de Sirius, entraría en estado de shock y tras unos pocos días lo asumiría y acabaría por distanciarse… pero no, en lugar de eso, se enfureció por no habérselo dicho antes, después se pasó dos días tratándome con algodones como si me pudiera transformar en cualquier momento y luego se puso eufórico y se dedicó a incordiarme con preguntas sobre los hombres lobo para su trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… habría preferido el estado de shock, al menos no me daría la murga…  
  
Peter sin embargo, se lo tomó bastante mejor, asintió pensativo y admitió que de haberse fijado más en las fechas en que desaparecía y mis reacciones cuando hablaban en clase sobre cómo matar hombres lobo, se habría dado cuenta.  
  
Sirius me ayudó mucho cuando fue a hablar conmigo junto al lago. Desde ese día estamos más unidos, si cabe tal posibilidad.   
  
Un día, ya en cuarto curso, McGonagall nos pidió un trabajo sobre los animagos más famosos de la historia. Esto dio pie a que la ya de por sí hiperactiva mente de Sirius se pusiera a maquinar algo. Y ese algo me lo dijo por la tarde ese mismo día mientras investigábamos sobre Anubis, uno de los grandes animagos del Antiguo Egipto, que se transformaba en un chacal, lo que le valió para pasar a formar parte de la mitología y deidades egipcias. Sirius me llevó a un rincón de la biblioteca, donde nadie pudiera escucharnos.  
  
- Se me ha ocurrido la idea del siglo, Remus - estaba emocionadísimo.  
  
- Miedo me das… - siempre que se le ocurría "la idea del siglo" acabábamos fregando el gran comedor con cepillos de dientes…  
  
- Esta vez es de verdad - me encogí de hombros y le indiqué que continuara con su idea - Muy bien… bueno… a ver cómo empiezo… - pensó un momento - De acuerdo - suspiró - Me voy a convertir en animago para acompañarte en tus transformaciones - me quedé boquiabierto. Sirius era obstinado como nadie y parecía convencido de lo que decía.  
  
- ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si te descubren? ¿Y si te sale mal la transformación? Podrías tener muchos problemas - Sirius sonrió. Sabía que no iba a convencerle de que no lo hiciera, pero quería intentar disuadirle…  
  
- No me descubrirán y nada saldrá mal, te lo aseguro - me cogió por los hombros - Ya no estarás solo en las noches de luna llena.  
  
- No es fácil convertirse en animago, Sirius, requiere mucha preparación, muchos magos adultos han tenido graves percances por intentarlo… sino, pregúntale a McGonagall, seguro que ella te puede contar muchas cosas.  
  
- Remus…  
  
- No, no quiero que lo hagas, te lo prohíbo, si un mago adulto tiene problema, imagínate los que puede llegar a tener un adolescente que no ha terminado el cuarto curso en Hogwarts…   
  
- Voy a hacerlo.  
  
- Ya lo sé… - suspiré - James y Peter, ¿se lo has dicho?  
  
- Aún no, pero estoy seguro de que aceptarán y me darán la razón - sonrió entusiasmado - Mañana mismo empezaré con las prácticas.  
  
- Tardarás años…  
  
- No, el año que viene iremos juntos al sauce - bajé la cabeza y miré al suelo - Te lo prometo.  
  
- Estás realmente chiflado, Sirius - le miré y le abracé. Después de todo, su intención era buena.  
  
Creí que tras los primeros (y duros) entrenamientos, Sirius se rendiría, pero no lo hizo, en ningún momento desfalleció y parecía que cada fracaso le daba más fuerzas. Estaba empeñado en convertirse en animago y lo consiguió. A mediados de agosto de ese año, mientras pasábamos las vacaciones en la casa de James, Sirius consiguió la transformación completa. Se convirtió en un perrazo negro de largo pelo que era casi más grande que yo cuando me transformaba en lobo. James y Peter lo consiguieron a principios del año siguiente, James era un gran ciervo y Peter una rata… No es que las ratas me hagan mucha gracia, pero hay que reconocer que tiene cierta utilidad… con suerte podíamos enterarnos de las preguntas de algunos exámenes gracias a que se situaba cerca de la mesa de los profesores.  
  
La primera noche que fuimos todos juntos a la Casa de los Gritos estuve a punto de atacar a Peter. Mi asco por las ratas debió de acrecentarse cuando lo tuve tan cerca estando en mi forma lupina. Por suerte, Sirius lo evitó a tiempo y acabé acostumbrándome a él.   
  
Durante las siguientes transformaciones dejé de herirme y arañar y golpear todo lo que se me ponía por medio, la señora Pomfrey pensó que estaba consiguiendo controlar al lobo, pero realmente no era yo quien lo contenía y civilizaba, eran Sirius, James y Peter. Pero el que la bestia estuviera controlada no significaba que hubiera dejado de temer por la seguridad de mis amigos, seguía siendo peligroso…  
  
- Por favor, Remus, deja ya de comerte la cabeza pensando tonterías - me dijo Sirius un día - No nos pasará nada…  
  
- No os ha pasado nada hasta ahora, pero no os puedo asegurar que en la próxima transformación no me vuelva más violento y acabe convirtiéndoos a alguno de vosotros en licántropo, o lo que es peor, matándoos…   
  
- Moony - así me habían apodado - No pasará eso - me eché a llorar entre sus brazos - Nunca…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uff… ¿Cuánto he tardado en subir el nuevo capítulo?… Demasiado… jo… soy de lo que no hay… dejé colgadísimo este fic y con lo que me gustaba escribirlo… podéis llamarme lo que queráis, que no me ofenderé u_u Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Dejadme reviews, plis ^^ Muchos besos para todas las que habéis dejado reviews, gracias por hacerlo.  
  
Ede 


	6. Confesiones

En el principio  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holaaaaaa!!!!!! Ede vuelve (por un par de horas a la semana...) y con mucha maarchaaaaaaaa!!!! (Argh... **náuseas** Me parezco a la Leticia Sabater...) Bueno, y también un poquito oscura... este capítulo es un poquito duro, he de reconocer que me he pasado cuatro pueblos (y un pantano de los de Franco). Aviso, no es un capítulo agradable (al menos esa es mi opinión...) y tampoco tiene demasiada relevancia en la historia, así que no me importa si os lo saltáis, casi mejor porque así no me llamáis nada raro...  
  
Quizás me haya pasado un poquito, pero es algo que quería escribir para mostrar el sufrimiento del personaje principal.   
  
Espero que a aquellas que leáis esto os guste. Un beso muy fuerte para todas. Os quiero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 6: Confesión  
  
Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba de nuevo. El insufrible. El inaguantable. El pagado de sí mismo. James Potter. ¿Es que no puedo hablar con Dumbledore sin que éste convoque a toda la Orden del Fénix? Pues en aquel momento parecía absolutamente esencial que estuvieran presentes Potter y sus amiguitos...  
  
¿Cómo puede odiarse tanto a una persona? A fuerza de recibir insultos, hechizos de toda clase y humillaciones inimaginables. Y para colmo le debo la vida... Pero todo por culpa de Black. Él y sus estúpidas ideas. Él y sus endemoniadas ocurrencias.   
  
Y qué decir de Lupin, siempre detrás de esos dos... Desaprovecha su inteligencia con ellos. Y su tiempo. Son un caso perdido. Y por su culpa, por esos dos malditos estúpidos, estuvo a punto de matarme. O lo que es peor, convertirme en un hombre lobo. Sí prefiero la muerte a pasar por lo que pasa Lupin cada mes. ¿Cobardía? Quizás. Pero suficientes problemas tengo. Y uno bastante peor que la licantropía.  
  
Mi gran problema es Voldemort... No. El Señor Tenebroso. Sólo los estúpidos son capaces de decir Su nombre sin miedo. Potter y sus amigos, por poner un ejemplo. Algún día tendrán problemas. Y muy gordos.  
  
Pero yo también tendré problemas. Dumbledore cree que mi lugar está en su Orden del Féniz, no al lado del Señor Tenebroso. Y me hace dudar. Ese maldito viejo senil (¿a quién se le ocurre permitir la entrada de un licántropo a un colegio? Sólo a ese viejo loco...) siempre sabe hacerte dudar de todo, incluso de si es de dia o no, aunque el sol brille en su cénit. Tiene un dominio de la retórica envidiable.  
  
Apenas hacía tres meses que era mortífago y ya estaba dudando... Me auguro un buen futuro...  
  
Y caí en las garras de la Orden. Traicioné al Señor Tenebroso y a los únicos amigos que había tenido en la vida. ¿Y por qué esa traición? Porque había visto demasiada muerte. Demasiado sufrimiento. Demasiado horror. Y el miedo no conseguirá nada bueno.  
  
En sólo tres meses vi morir a hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes por puro placer. Maté y torturé más de lo que puedo recordar. Tengo las manos llenas de sangre inocente. Los gritos aún resuenan en mis oídos. La sola visión de la sangre me hace revivir las peores torturas que he infligido.   
  
El cruciatus puede enloquecer a la gente.   
  
Sobre todo a aquel que echa la maldición una y otra, y otra vez, a aquel que ve brotar la sangre por todos los poros del cuerpo de un crío de ocho años.   
  
Cuando oyes cómo se rompen las cuerdas vocales de una mujer que grita desesperada para que perdones la vida del pequeño que lleva en sus entrañas.   
  
Cuando escuchas el crujido de las mandíbulas que se parten porque tu víctima aprieta los dientes para no darte el placer de oírle gritar.   
  
Cuando los propios padres de familia matan a sus hijos y esposas con sus propias manos, rompiéndoles el cuello en el caso de los muggles y con un Avada Kedavra en el de los magos, para que tú no puedas torturarlos...   
  
Cuando has visto todo eso y cosas tan horribles que sólo oírlas te produciría pesadillas, no te reconoces a ti mismo cuando te miras en el espejo. Golpeas el reflejo que ves en el vidrio porque no eres tú. Eres un monstruo. Un monstruo tal que ni la mitología muggle ha conseguido retratar.  
  
Y buscas el modo de redimirte, de pagar por tus pecados (toda tu existencia desde el momento en que te imponen la Marca Tenebrosa es un pecado). Buscas refugio en el seno de Dios pero te expulsa de su misericordioso proyecto, incluso si buscas a Satanás, éste huye de ti porque eres más monstruoso que él...  
  
Pero aunque el infierno te cierre sus puertas y el cielo te niegue su perdón, siempre puedes recurrir a Dumbledore, loco o no, por muchos crímenes que hayas cometido, por muy salvajes e inhumanos que éstos hayan sido, él siempre te acogerá bajo sus alas protectoras y reconfortará tu alma.  
  
Y volví a él como la oveja extraviada vuelve a su pastor.  
  
Me aceptó e hizo que yo mismo me aceptara. Volví a mirarme al espejo y a reconocerme tras la figura del asesino. Acepté todos mis defectos y errores.  
  
Trabajo para ambos bandos de esta guerra. A la vez que cometo mis crímenes para que el Lord Oscuro se haga con el poder, ayudo a su némesis, Dumbledore, para evitar la llegada de ese horrible momento.  
  
Y el Señor Tenebroso lo sabe. Los malos no son tontos, ¿sabéis? Y mucho menos Él. Aunque no demuestre conocer mis actividades, SABE que me muevo en el centro del río sin detenerme en ninguna orilla demasiado tiempo. Está esperando el momento para acabar conmigo, con la Orden del Fénix y con el mundo mágico que conocemos.   
  
Y esto es algo que ni Potter, ni Black, ni Evans ni ninguno de los que los rodean llegarán a experimentar. Jamás sabrán lo que se siente al detener los latidos de un corazón con tus propias manos. Al mantener con vida a una persona sin sus pulmones y tan sólo una mínima parte de su corazón para que te diga lo que deseas oír o, simplemente, porque quieres escuchar sus súplicas. Es posible hacerlo. Yo lo he hecho.  
  
Por eso Potter no tiene derecho a mirarme como me miraba el día que fui a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore, por encima del hombro como si estar siempre en el bando adecuado lo hiciera más humano que aquellos que hemos vivido de la muerte ajena, que hemos arrebatado tantas vidas como días tiene un año y que hemos sabido reconocer nuestro errores y poner los crímenes cometidos en el lugar adecuado, ahí donde puedas tenerlos en cuenta cada vez que te miras al espejo y por los que suplicar perdón, no a Dios ni a Dumbledore, ni siquiera a las víctimas de tus atrocidades, sino el tuyo propio, ese que sabes que es más difícil de conseguir. Que sabes que jamás conseguirás por muchos méritos que hagas.  
  
- Soy un mortífago - dije, mirando a Potter y Black alternativamente - Me equivoqué al elegir y me arrepiento de ello. Quiero compensaros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Acabo de ver el telediario de Antena3 (el de la noche) y han estado hablando de la muerte de Ricardo Ortega, uno de los mejores corresponsales españoles de guerra que ha habido en los últimos tiempos. No tengo el ánimo suficiente para frivolizar sobre ningún tema, sólo para decir unas cosas bastante serias...  
  
Quisiera, ya que el tema está ligeramente relacionado o por lo menos hace una pequeña mención, dedicarlo a toda aquella gente que sufre en guerras, que muere por la causa de unos pocos, y en especial de los más inocentes, aquellos que no tienen nada que ver en esas historias políticas, niños, mujeres, trabajadores que tan sólo quieren ganarse la vida.   
  
Va por esos periodistas que han perdido la vida en conflictos bélicos, José Couso, Julio Anguita, Ricardo Ortega, y tantos otros, éste último hace pocas horas que ha fallecido (estamos a día 9 de marzo del 2004) por informarnos de lo que sucedía en Haití.   
  
No más guerras. No más sufrimientos. Por favor, encontremos el modo de convivir, que la vida es muy corta y se acorta mucho más cuando perdemos el tiempo enfrentándonos unos con otros.   
  
Que ningún niño tenga que morir para que pensemos en ellos. Que no haya periodistas jugándose la vida en contiendas inútiles. Aprovechemos la vida de la mejor manera que podamos. No nos matemos entre nosotros.   
  
Puede sonar a topicazo, pero en las guerras no hay vencedores ni vencidos, sólo sufrimiento, dolor, pérdida. Soportémonos un poquito más, no busquemos la vía rápida (la guerra) para acabar con los problemas. No hagamos como el señor Bush, que para llevar la paz a un país ha tenido que destruirlo y llevarlo al caos más absoluto y dudo que algún día llegue la paz.   
  
No a la guerra. Sí a la vida.  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
lunes, 09 de marzo de 2004 


	7. Lily, soy un estúpido, cásate conmigo

En el principio...  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 7: Lily, soy un estúpido, cásate conmigo  
  
-¿¡Snivellus un mortífago!? ¡Y yo soy el dueño de Gringotts!  
  
Sí, dije eso. Lo reconozco, no me esperaba que Snape fuera tan estúpido como para jugar con los mortífagos. De Malfoy no me sorprende, ¡pero Snape!  
  
Mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar. Sobre todo lo de Snivellus. Un mocoso no se habría metido en semejante berenjenal  
  
-¡James! - Lily me dio un codazo en las costillas que me hizo callar de inmediato (más por la falta de aire que por arrepentimiento) - Es algo muy serio, no deberías decir eso.  
  
Dumbledore me dirigió una mirada reprobadora y Snape... bueno, digamos que ya estoy acostumbrado a sus miradas asesinas...   
  
Me acomodé en la silla mientras Snape hablaba sobre sus asesinatos (qué me impidió levantarme y avisar al Ministerio para que lo encerrasen en la celda más oscura de Azkaban, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que la amenazadora mano de Lily cerrada cual garra de gavilán en mi brazo hizo mucho...) y lo miré en silencio. No hacía ni seis meses que habían terminado las clases y Snivellus... perdón, Snape, ya estaba metido en líos...  
  
Eso te pasa por correr a besar los bajos de las faldas ajenas.   
  
Cuando Snape acabó su monólogo (porque sólo habló él... Dumbledore debe de tener un grave complejo de psicólogo...), Dumbledore dio su veredicto y lo aceptó en la Orden, como espía en las filas mortífagas, cosa que a mí no me hizo demasiada gracia, le verdad sea dicha.   
  
Cuando salimos del despacho de Dumbledore, Snape pasó junto a nosotros como alma que lleva el diablo y desapareció en las escaleras.  
  
-¿A alguien se le ha ocurrido pensar en las consecuencias de la traición de Snivellus? - pregunté.  
  
-Se llama Severus, James, y supongo que Dumbledore ha pensado en ello - dijo Lily, cogiéndose de mi brazo. Ya llevábamos más de un año saliendo juntos - Si no, no le habría dejado quedarse en nuestro lado.  
  
-¿Y si Voldemort lo interroga? ¡¿Y si él se va de la lengua?! ¡Puede ponernos en peligro a todos! - miré a Sirius y Remus en busca de apoyo, pero ellos se limitaron a cogerse de la mano y mirar al suelo.  
  
-Ya sabíamos que correríamos peligro cuando entramos en la Orden, James - murmuró Neville - No pienses en los problemas que podemos tener, sino en los problemas que podremos evitar. Piensa en la ayuda que nos brindará Snape, podrá informarnos de los movimientos de Vol...  
  
-¡Podrá meternos en una emboscada si quiere! ¡Estaremos a su merced!  
  
-James, cálmate - me dijo Lily a la vez que me acariciaba el cabello. Siempre ha sabido cómo serenarme - Todo irá bien, confía en Severus, si Dumbledore lo hace, nosotros no tenemos porqué dudar de su criterio - me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tiene y sonreí.  
  
-De acuerdo, confiaré en Dumbledore, él sabrá lo que hace.  
  
Y claro que lo sabía. En un mes conseguimos detener a más mortífagos que en los seis anteriores y todo gracias a Snape.   
  
El mocoso tenía talento.  
  
-¡No le llames mocoso! - me gritó Lily una tarde cuando habábamos de él, sentados en la terraza de Florean Fortescue, mientras devorábamos un inmenso helado.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que le llame? - suspiré, dejando la cucharilla en mi copa de helado.  
  
-¡Severus! - susurró - O Snape - dijo, aún más bajo, procurando que no lo oyera nadie más que yo y casi consiguiendo que ni yo lo oyera - Deja de insultarle, así no conseguirás nada.  
  
-Me desahogo... - me encogí de hombros - Y además, si hablamos del mocoso nadie sabrá de quién hablamos... - bufó, derrotada y cogí su mano - Te quiero, Lily.  
  
-Oh, sí, arréglalo... Sabes que Snape me cae bien, no vuelvas a insultarle delante de mí - me llevé su mano a los labios y la besé repetidas veces - ¡Y no me hagas la pelota! ¡Conmigo no funciona! - touché, justo en el clavo. Cuando Lily dice que algo no funciona con ella es que SÍ funciona - Maldito seas, James Potter - gruñó, cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído. Me reí y volví a besar su mano - Eres malo.  
  
-Pero te encanta... Te quiero - la miré a los ojos.  
  
-Yo también te quiero, James - se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente, como sólo ella sabe hacer - Aunque a veces ses un idiota y me entren ganas de convertirte en geranio - reímos.  
  
-Bueno... es un consuelo... - carraspeé y metí la mano en el bolsillo - Admito que soy un imbécil y tú admites que te gusta... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - le puse una cajita cubierta con terciopelo rojo en la mano y me miró interrogante - ¿Vas a abrirla? - se apresuró a abrir la caja. De haber conocido de antemano su reacción habría esperado a llegar a casa.  
  
-¡¡¡James!!! - todos los cliente de la heladería nos miraron - ¡¡¡Es maravilloso!!! ¡¡Oh, James!! - incluso se acercó un guardia para ver qué sucedía... - ¡Claro que quiero casarme! - se paseó por la terraza enseñando el anillo de compromiso y saltando de alegría. Cuando pareció calmarse, se acercó a mí y me abrazó - Quiero casarme contigo, James - nos besamos y le puse el anillo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola a todas!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien ^^ Bueno, capítulo siete, ya queda poco para acabarlo (no quiero hacerlo tan largo como Elecciones... que ya voy por el capítulo 20 y escribiendo el 21... sí, los capítulos son cortitos, pero aún así, tan largo acaba cansando... sobre todo a mí, que tengo un límite) espero que os haya gustado ^^  
  
Una preguntita... ¿Alguna de vosotras me ha agregado al messenger? Es que la última vez que me conecté (o sea, la semana pasada, la primera vez que pasaba por la web desde que me quedé sin ADSL hace tres meses) me encontré con que un montón de gente me había agregado y no sé quién ha podido ser, porque como tampoco me dejan un mensaje avisando... **suspiro** Pero no penséis que me lo tomo a mal, no, que me encanta encontrarme con tanta gente en el mess ^^ Que me agregue quien quiera, pero por favor, dejándome un mensajillo donde pueda leerlo (si el correo está saturado, dejadme un review, que siempre los leo)   
  
Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad, me anima muchísimo leer vuestros comentarios (y cuando estás depre se agradecen)  
  
Muchos besitos y achuchones. Os quiero a todas.  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
martes, 10 de marzo de 2004 


End file.
